


School ties and chocolate lies

by Vinnypoppers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysterious, No smut for chapter one, School, blossom romance, little smut later on, queen bee girlfriend, slow burn ( attempting to anyway), two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnypoppers/pseuds/Vinnypoppers
Summary: These two boys are the start of a storm at their school. One has a secret only his intimates knew of and the other was at the wrong place at the wrong time.It's starts in the physics room.





	1. Chapter 1

"Remember, this will be on next weeks test, don't blame me if you don't get your target grade" the teacher said at the front of the physics room.  
Jake sat at the back of the physics room where he could get away with anything and just so happens that the clock stands in front of him, his eyes seemed to follow the hands on the clock going back and forward.  
He counted down in his head.  
20 minutes  
15 minutes  
10 minutes...  
He doze off  
The final bell rang.  
The class made their way out and Jake woke up from his nap, the sound of the bell had startled him.  
He rubbed his eyes and groggily walked towards the door, making his pace faster as the distance shortened.  
Jake was about to make a run for it when...  
"Jake and Alex, collect the textbooks in, I need to rush out for a meeting" the  teacher barely said as he rushed out the room, closing the door behind him.  
He thought his was the last one in the room. Great the "amazing Alex" is still here but no worries, as long as he gets it the room will he be safe.  
"Shit" Jake murmured under his breath as the door didn't open  
Jammed or worse locked.  
Stuck in the same room as Alex, he was taller and known for being muscular, especially among the girls who would practically fall into his arms after his latest break up.  
We all know that's not happening this time though.  
He's with the queen of this school but her name will send shivers down your spine.  
  Unlike Jake, many don't know of his other hobby.  
And he was gonna be his next victim.  
He was cornered by the taller boy, Alex pinned down Jake's wrists on the table behind them.  
Alexs' eyes seemed to scan every detail on jakes face.  
His strength showed through as Jake struggled to fight back and failing every time. Jake kept looking at the door, anxiously waiting for help.  
He finally spoke " don't count on help, the teacher locked us in so...  
Me and you are going to get to know, each other very well"  
He released his wrists and grabbed his chin, to the left then the right.  
" I wonder, how much you go for ?" Alex questioned to himself, aloud.  
Jake had a concerning look on his face and shouted  
" oh, no, I'm not getting involved in this          little job you do on the weekends."  
Held his entire jaw in the palm of his hand and drew his face closer to him  
" who said it was only on the weekends?"  
He chuckled and without warning...  
kissed him  
Slowly and without hesitation  
Jake fought at first but his legs turned to jelly and had to rely on the table behind him.  
Maybe if it looked like he had  given in to the pleasure that could help this situation and maybe make time turn faster and get out.  
The kiss ended with a pop and Jake fell to his knees and looked up at the taller boy.  
" ha, maybe you could be useful after all. I'll send you a message if I need you."  Alex walked out the room as if nothing happened and keys swinging on his middle finger.  
Wait  
He had the keys in his pocket the whole time.  
Jake had enough anger to kill a man but went hone to hit his pillows.

————(-,-)——————————————  
I've decide to rewrite most of this story for new and old readers  
If you are reading this for the first time, it was cringy and horrible and basically a bet but now I'm changing it  and hopefully it will be better this time round  
If you think something needs changed, just make a comment.


	2. Why me!!

Jake POV  
It's been two weeks since that day. It's a constant struggle to avoid him when he is in every single class that you’re in. Every now and then he will casually wink at me.  
Alongside that  
He somehow got my number ( probs my younger sister that totally fancies him ) and keeps messaging me to meet up with him after school however I always use the same excuses  
" I have too much homework "  
" my sister is ill"  
" I have to make tea"  
But he's caught on the lies  
—-latest text——  
This is getting ridiculous  
No more excuses  
Meet up in the English room or we meet up at your house  
Wouldn't like to have your sister see you in the act?  
Would we now?  
Meet me there at 3:20  
Or your house at 3:30  
DON'T be late  
❤️  
——end of text——-  
He just loves to torture me  
Why me ???  
And why the English room ?  
It was my safe haven  
It's going to be my hell soon.  
At least it's only 3:15  
Wait  
3:15  
Shit  
Only 5 minutes to run across the school  
I'm not the best at sports but hopefully my running up to par  
I show up to the door at 3:18  
Gives me enough time to catch my breath. Maybe I should take up jogging.  
Before walking into the room

He stood before the first row of desks and Alex was nowhere to be seen, he checked his phone  
3:20  
I'm on time but where is he  
Now I'm actually concerned where he is  
Maybe I was a second late.  
Oh god  
Jake gets the shock of his life when he vision is blurred by a pair of hands.  
"See, sometime a little push doesn't hurt " that rats voice ( and sounds like one too)  
I get spun round to meet his eyes  
A dark brown with a hint of green near the pupil.  
His hands are placed on my chest and he kisses me.  
He starts getting more passionate and  
as he starts to unbutton my shirt, the door slowly opens.  
We freeze in our positions. This my chance to get out of this horrid situation and try and call for help and in turn he places a hand on my month. Muffling my pleads for help and slowly moved into the book cupboard where the light is broken and there is a some circular hole where you can only see the door.


End file.
